Odd?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Sakura finally realises she likes Naruto. She meets up with him on a beautiful night, and makes a move. Sakura x Naruto ;  Dont like? Dont read ;  I dunno if ima do a third chapter, so you people  readers  get to tell me if there should be ;
1. Chapter 1

_If I could have anything, It'd be him. Too bad he doesn't like me... _Sakura thought as she walked past Naruto.

It'd be several years since Sasuke ran from the village. Sakura, after a lot of work, gave up on ever being with Sauske, and soon realised, she kinda liked Naruto. She sighed as she walked home, it had been a long day of training with Naruto and several other of their friends.

"So Naruto,"

Naruto stopped walking and turned to look at who was speaking.

"Oh Hey fuzzy brow, what's up?" He said with a smile.

"A-are you dating Sakura yet?"

"Whaaaat? No! ... She doesn't like me," He trailed off as a blush formed on his face.

"Are you sure? Shes been starring at you a lot lately..."

"Nah, Sakura doesn't care for me, all she cares about is **Sasukkee**," Naruto crossed his arms and with a "hmph!" looked in the opposite direction from where Lee stood.

"Have you asked her recently? I keep trying to ask her, but she says no," Lee lowered his head in defeat. "Maybe you'd have better luck Naruto,"

"Pfft! Doubt it. Anyway I gotta get home, see yea fuzzy brow!" Naruto hollered back as he ran towards his home.

When Naruto walked into his place he let out a long sigh. _Sakura doesn't like me..._ He kept telling himself, he just knew Lee couldn't be right. Nauto took off his jacket and headband, he was heading toward his bed when he heard his stomach cry out in hunger. He walked over to his fridge and looked threw it for food. He pushed past a few jugs of milk, but saw nothing tasteful. He sighed as he slipped on his shoes. _Time to get some ramen._ He smiled to himself as he headed out the door.

When he got to the ramen shop, the lady smiled as she held out her hand for money.

"15 yen Naruto," She smiled brightly to him.

"One sec I just gotta-" Naruto looked in both his pockets before looking to the sky and screaming, "I FORGOT MY WALLET!"

"Oh? No ramen then... Just go get it Naruto,"

"But I'm too tired to come back... Can't you just give it to me for free tonight?" He begged.

"No. Now either get your wallet or get going."

Naruto lowered his head in defeat as he walked away.

He decided to walk around the village for a bit, it was a full moon and the air was the perfect temperature. He sighed as he put his hands on his head.

_I can't believe I forgot my wallet._

"Naruto!"

Naruto raised a brow and turned around to see Sakura running up behind him.

"S-sakura, what are you doing out here?" He tripped over his words.

Sakura looked beautiful. Her hair was down and had a white flower tucked behind her ear. She was wearing a red tank top and a white skirt, the moon was shining on her so, that she looked absalutly stunning in Naruto's eyes, he became so lost in his thoughts that he completely ignored her words.

"Hello, earth to Naruto." She put her hands on her hips in disaproval.

"Huh? What?"

"I said I was looking for you,"

"L-looking for me? Why?"

"I ... had something I wanted to tell you," She turned her gaze from his as a blush formed on her face.

"Ah, what do you want to tell me?"

"I want to tell you that... I am thankful to you,"

"Thankful? Why?" Naruto expected something different, so he tried to keep the disapointment out of his voice.

"Because you've been so nice to me all these years, and well, I know I can be a bitch at times,"

"At times?" Naruto mumbled with a small chuckle.

"What was that lo," Sakura clenched her fist, but losened it when she realised what she was doing, she let her shoulders relax and her voice become soft. "Look, Naruto. I... I'm sorry."

"For?" He raised a brow to her in confusion.

"For what I'm about to do..."

Before Naruto could process what was happening, he had soft lips pressed to his own. He closed his eyes as a small moan found it's way out. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Sakura running away.

"Sakura! Where you going?" He yelled after her but she didn't stop running. He scratched the back of his neck in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and resuming his stroll through the night. Besides, they were going to be training tomorrow, he could question her about it tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry that this chapter is so small XD I'll have the next one in... hopfully tomorrow? XD Good? Bad? Too OOC? :/ Dont like? Dont read dammit! XD jk... kinda ;)

From Yea XxSoulNoteWritterxX ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_What have I done? _Sakura thought to herself as she sat up.

Last night felt like a dream to her, yet she knew it wasn't. She had kissed Naruto, but why? She liked him, that much she knew, but something about it felt wrong. Was it because she still liked Sasuke, or was it something more, something just beneath the surface? She wasn't sure, but one thing she did know, was that she couldn't see Naruto. If she saw him, he'd question her, and then she'd be screwed.

She sighed as she got up and headed towards the bathroom. She looked over her reflection. Her hair was a mess, and her pajamas made her look ridiculous. She sighed once more before splashing water on her face.

Naruto laid snoring in his room, completely oblivious to the sounds coming from outside his door.

"Just open it, it's not like he's gonna hurt us."

"A-are you sure? You know how Naruto is..."

"He wont hurt us, now go."

The three boys opened the door and crept quietly to the room containing the sleeping Naruto. The one boy tapped him on the shoulder several times as the other two stood and watched.

"Naruto. Get up!" The one called getting frustrated from waiting.

Naruto shifted and his eyes began to open. His vision blurred as he looked around, soon the fuzziness faded and he could see clearly.

"H-Hey Fuzzy brow, Kiba, Gaara. What are you guys doing here?" He asked sleepily as he sat up.

Kiba couldn't help but to laugh. Naruto clued in and took off his sleeping cap. "What's up guys?" Naruto questioned again.

"We are here to take you on a trip." Gaara stated in his normal mono-tone voice.

"A trip? To where?"

"To Sunagakure." Lee answered.

"Why?"

"Something to do." Kiba smiled brightly as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well, partly. There's been a little bit of trouble up there lately, so Gaara wanted our help."

"B-but your the Kazekage, what do you need us for?" Naruto questioned, surprised by how high his voice was.

"It's not only that. I figured you three would like to learn a few new techniques from us sand ninja. There are many Jounin who could teach you."

"New techniques? I'm in!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Alright then. We leave at dawn tomorrow." Gaara said as he headed toward the door.

"Wait Gaara!"

Gaara turned to look at Naruto with a questioning look.

"You should come train with us later." He said with a grin.

"Maybe I will." Gaara gave a slight smile and walked out.

Lee and Kiba left Naruto's saying they'd catch up with him later for training. Naruto said bye before heading to his kitchen. Once again he looked through his fridge and saw nothing, thats when everything triggered.

"S-sakura kissed me last night! I gotta find her!" Food forgotten, Naruto slipped on his jacket and headband, grabbed his bag full of ninja tools, and ran out the door.

Sakura was sitting on the roof of her home, keeping a close watch on Naruto's home, the last thing she wanted was for that nuckle head to find her. Sure enough, Sakura saw an orange and black blur running toward her house. She quickly got off her roof and headed into her room, she had already warned her mother that if Naruto showed up, to say she wasn't home. Sure enough, Naruto knocked on the door and her mother answered, she decided to listen to the conversation.

"Hello Mrs. Haruno, is Sakura here?"

"Oh my have you grown Naruto, handsome too.. No I'm sorry, I have no idea where Sakura is today, she took off this morning saying she was going to take a walk."

"Oh... Well if you see her, tell her I need to talk to her."

"No problem. Bye Naruto."

"Bye Mrs. Haruno."

Sakura slowly closed her door and slid down it. She sighed again. Just then she heard Naruto talking outside to someone, she got up and looked out her window to see Naruto talking to Hinata.

"N-naruto, good morning.."

"Oh Hey Hinata."

"I-I heard your leaving for Sunagakure tomorrow.."

"Yeah, I was looking for Sakura, you haven't seen her have you?"

"No. If I see her, I'll tell her your looking for her."

"Thanks, well I gotta go train, see yeah later Hinata!"

"Bye.. Naruto."

Sakura watched in awe as he ran off. _Sunagakure? Why is he going there? B-but if I go and talk to him... Ugh why me?_

When Naruto reached the training grounds, he saw a large group of his friends there. Recently they all had decided it'd be fun to start training together. The group of friends that were there were Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, though he mostly just sits around laughing at everyone, Choji, Neji, Temari, and usually Sakura would be there too, though today she wasn't.

"Hey there Naruto." Choji said as he chomped down on a chip.

"Hey, have any of you seen Sakura?" Naruto asked everyone.

Everyone looked at him and laughed.

"She's at her house." Lee stated.

"B-but I was just there, her mother just said she wasn't."

"I walked past you on my way here, I saw you talking to Hinata, Sakura was looking down out of her window at you two." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Whaaaat? I ... Forget it." Naruto lowered his head in defeat before walking up to a tree that had a target on it. He threw a kunai at it, hitting the target dead centre.

From behind Naruto, all his friends were sharing confused glances. Lee told everyone to go back to training and he would see what was up with Naruto.

Lee took a good look at Naruto before approching him. He looked upset and hurt, completely opposite from their usaual hyperactive, annoying, and loud ninja.

"Hey Naruto.." Lee hesitated as to what to say, he wasn't used to seeing Naruto like this, aside from when Sasuke ran away from the village.

Naruto said nothing and continued to throw his kunai.

"This isn't the youthful Naruto. What's up?"

Naruto sighed and turned to look at Lee.

"It's Sakura."

"Sakura-chan? Why?"

Naruto looked around, afraid others may be listening. "She randomly kissed me last night, then ran off."

"What? Aw.. I'm jealous..." Lee lowered his head.

"No, you don't get it, she's been ignoring me since."

"Maybe she's nervous of you now?" Lee said more to himself then to Naruto.

"I don't know. But I think it has something to do with Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Why?"

"I dunno, just do. Anyway, if I don't find her by tonight, I wont be able to say bye before we leave... how long are we leaving for anyway?"

"A few weeks I believe."

"A FEW WEEKS? GAARA!" Gaara looked at Naruto, puzzled. "YOU BETTER HAVE RAMEN IN SUNAGAKURE!"

"... I believe we do."

"Thank god." Naruto let out a sigh and smiled.

"Ah your back." Lee said with a laugh.

"Back? Where did I go?" Naruto question as he scratched the back of his neck.

Lee hit his forehead and sighed.

"Nevermind. So ready for some training?"

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto smirked before grabbing a few kunai.

Sakura sighed as she looked around. She gave into herself and headed toward the training grounds, when she accidentally bumped into someone, sending them and herself to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry... Hinata?"

"H-Hi Sakura." Hinata stood up and offerd her hand out to Sakura, she took it and stood up.

"N-naruto-kun is looking for you."

"I know. I overheard you two talking."

"Oh. So you know he's leaving then."

"Yes. But I don't know why."

"Neither do I, I just heard Kiba and Lee talking about it."

"I see. Well I gotta go before he leaves."

"O-okay.. Bye Sakura."

"See yeah."

Naruto panted as he laid against a tree trunk, opposite him was Gaara standing like he had only been observing. Lee and Naruto's fight didn't last long, Naruto won, so he moved on to Gaara, and so far, he was losing.

"Y-you cheat!" Naruto yelled with a smirk.

"I do not cheat. Your just slow." Gaara stated.

Naruto grunted as he stood up. He took a few kunai in his hand and charged full force toward Gaara. The sand whirled around Gaara, as it always did, and created a small barrier blocking the kunai that headed toward Gaara.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" About ten Naruto's appeared around Gaara in a circle.

"Hm."

Gaara raised his hands and his sand lifted around him, then in a quick movement, Gaara flicked his wrists outwards sending the sand out to hit every Naruto, white clouds appeared around all nine of the clones, the real Naruto shot back hitting a different tree.

"I-I think I need a break." Naruto panted as he looked upwards to the sky.

Gaara chuckled slightly and let the sand return to either his gord or in the ground.

"Naruto!" Everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice, and saw Sakura.

A few people looked to Naruto and chuckled slightly. Naruto just sighed and stood up.

"Hey Sakura."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked looking serious.

"Ah yeah sure."

Sakura lead Naruto a little bit through the woods away from everyone else. One they stopped walking, the two ended up catching glances and holding them, unable to move. Finally Sakura gained control of her body and roughly shoved Naruto against the tree just centimeters behind him.

"Ow! Hey-" Naruto was cut off by lips pressed against his own.

Sakura, taking over the kiss, reached around Naruto's neck, pulling him closer, then she slipped her tongue in to meet Naruto's in a rough but passionate kiss. Their tongues entwined with each other, exploring each others mouths like there was something to find. Both found themselves moaning in pleasure as Sakura leaned closer, allowing her womanhood to rest against his manhood.

Naruto broke the kiss and starred at her, waiting for a hit, or for her to run off, but neither happened. They just starred into each others eyes once more.

Sakura found her voice and broke the tension.

"I ah.. am sorry for last night."

"S-sorry? Why?" Naruto's voice was no louder then a whisper.

"Because I ran off..."

"Oh."

"So ah... your going to Sunagakure eh? Why?"

"I ah... Wait, why the sudden subject change? Like what happened to your crush on Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Hmm... I miss him... but I kinda always knew he'd never go out with me... But you... no matter how mean I was, you never gave up on me... When you returned from your training with Jiraiya, I noticed, though it's not much, but you matured a little bit... and you've gotten much cuter," She trailed off as her face began to get hotter.

"I've always liked you Sakura." Naruto extended his hand so it laid on Sakura's cheek, he leaned in and connected his lips to Sakura's once more. Her eyes snapped shut as she felt a tear fall down her face.

"Y-you aren't leaving me again... are you?"

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, your going to Sunagakure tomorrow aren't you?"

"It will only be for a few weeks, and I'm going there to train and help out Gaara."

"B-but what about me?"

"What about you?"

_What an idiot! _Sakura thought to herself. "Your just going to leave me?"

"Well, it's not like your my girlfriend... are you?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I-I thought I was."

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to come in, just been busy lately XD Soo good? Bad? Another chapter? XD Too OOC? I'm sorry if it is! -.-" Dont like? Dont read!

Xx SoulNoteWritterxX ;)


End file.
